1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method for a vehicle including a vehicle seat a state of which, such as a posture and a position, is changeable via a plurality of adjusting mechanisms, and a camera member capable of detecting an eye point of an occupant within a certain measurement range.
2. Description of Related Art
For vehicles of this type, in consideration of optimization of vehicle environments for occupants, it is desired to precisely detect eye points (eyes) of an occupant seated in a vehicle seat. Based on the precisely detected eye points, orientations of side mirrors or positions of a head-up display are optimized for the occupant. As techniques of this type, in a vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 07-25271, after sitting in a vehicle seat, an occupant manipulates a pair of joysticks to detect an eye point of the occupant. The pair of joysticks are turnably disposed on the right side and on the left side of a steering member of an instrument panel located therebetween. In this conventional technique, after sitting in the vehicle seat, the occupant manually manipulates the joysticks to orient them to be seen as a point, thereby precisely detecting the position of the eye point.